The Baron
The Baron (Russian: Барон) is an antagonist in Metro Exodus. He is the leader of the Munai-bailer. He serves as the primary antagonist of the Caspian chapter. Overview The Baron presumably started out as a Svarog Oil employee when the war broke out. He and his group took control of a vast oil reserve and used their resources to enslave the local population around the Caspian Sea. Despite being a brutal tyrant, the Baron is able to fully justify his actions, claiming that he is civilizing the "primitive" tribals and giving them purpose. He believes that slavery preferable to the way the tribals were living before he arrived. At some point, the Baron created the religion of the the "Holy Flame", since he knew he could not oppress his slaves solely though force for a prolonged period of time. Metro Exodus The Baron is first heard over the radio after Artyom steals Saul's van. He will periodically deliver speeches to his men, as well as communicate to Artyom himself. He isn't seen in person until the end of the level where, if Artyom didn't attack his men, he will try to make a deal with him. He offers Artyom fuel for his journey in exchange for Giul. This deal is offered at gunpoint, however, but before Artyom is shot, Giul attacks the Baron and his men. The Baron is able to escape and locks himself in a room while Aryom and Giul are forced to fight off his men. Giul decides to sneak through the window and get the Baron while Artyom fights off more of the Baron's men. Eventually, Damir arrives, and together they break into the Baron's room, only to discover the Baron dangling Giul off a ledge. Fortunately, an explosion causes the Baron to lose his balance and let go of Giul. While Damir helps Giul, Artyom fights the Baron, but the latter blindsides him by hitting him with his staff. As Artyom and the Baron struggle on the ground, the tyrant is shot in the head by Anna. Trivia *His title is presumably derived from the phrase "oil baron", referencing the large reserves of oil he controls. *The Baron bears some similarity to Immortan Joe, the main antagonist of Mad Max: Fury Road. Both are tyrants that control key resources in the region (oil, water, and bullets), both have created a religion and a cult of personality around themselves, both have harems and a personalized vehicle (though the Baron never uses his). Additionally, both have created a religion centered around themselves in order to better control their subjects. *Though the Baron walks with a cane, he seems to be faking his infirmity, as he is actually able to move quite quickly when needed. He is also much more skilled in hand-to-hand combat than one might assume, as he is able to overpower Giul and even Aryom for a brief period of time, though in the latter case he blindsided Artyom when the latter was distracted. Gallery ME - baron's penthouse.jpg|The Baron's penthouse. ME - Baron & Giul.jpg|The Baron attempting to kill Giul. Baron death.png|The Baron after getting shot in the head by Anna. metro baron concept.jpg|Concept art ru:Барон Category:Metro Exodus Category:Characters Category:Villains